


Open Road

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: On the way to a getaway.
Relationships: Tina Armstrong/Mila
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'highway'

It usually felt like it took forever to get out of the city and onto the open highway, but this time was different. With Tina talking non-stop about the last two weeks they hadn't seen each other, Mila was distracted from everything but Tina and the Oldies station playing quietly in Tina's convertible. The city vanished into suburbs and then countryside as hours passed. Somehow, they'd both gotten a few days off, and Tina had promised... 

Well, Tina had promised a little adventure, if nothing else. Mila had never been to the Finger Lakes and had certainly never seen a meteor shower-- not in the city. But Tina had found a motel out in the middle of nowhere where the rooms were old cabooses, something Mila also had never seen, at least not in real life. So there would be a lot of new things, and a lot of quiet time... 

Tina continued describing her latest project and Mila reconsidered the quiet time. She knew her input would be asked for, eventually, and then there would be more planning. But for now, she just listened, soaking in Tina's words and presence. 

It would be a good trip-- refreshing and full of new things... 

And full of what she'd come to expect from Tina, too. 

Mila smiled. She was certainly enjoying the ride.


End file.
